


Jealousy Isn't A Pretty Look

by ZayRay030



Series: Iris West One Shots [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Confused Iris West, Confused Mon-El, Cute, Disgusted Wally West, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hank henshaw is amused, I don't blame him, If my siblings did that I would also be disgusted, Iris and Mon-El friendship, Jealous Barry Allen, Jealous Kara Danvers, Minor humour, Misunderstandings, Music Miester mess, Musicals, Possessive Barry Allen, Possessive Kara Danvers, blink and you'll miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Barry and Kara get slightly possessive over Iris and Mon-El when they share a hug after the whole Music Miester mess.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen & Mon-El, Barry Allen/Iris West, Kara Danvers & Iris West, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Mon-El & Iris West
Series: Iris West One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142687
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Jealousy Isn't A Pretty Look

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr and I really wanted to write it. I probably didn't do it justice but I was procrastinating and I just wanted to post something before I posted something for Do you even care.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks and comments are welcome. Just make sure that the comments are nice and constructive criticism is welcome. Not straight up bashing.

Barry and Kara wouldn't say they get jealous easily. I mean Kara wouldn't say she gets jealous easily but Barry was pretty jealous but he wouldn't call himself the overly jealous type.

At least that's what they would have thought before. Now? If someone so much as looked at either Mon-El or Iris they better hope to lord that they can run fast enough to escape them.

That's what they thought when they saw Mon-El and Iris share a hug. It was obviously platonic and it meant nothing but after the Music Meister incident those two weren't ready to see either of their lovers near the other.

Kara quickly ran over to Mon-El and threw him behind her while standing over Iris and glaring while Barry sped over and grabbed Iris and pushed her far away from Mon-El, hands vibrating and eyes cackling with electricity.

It was pin drop silence in the Cortex and Iris and Mon-El shared concerned and confused looks with each other.

“Okay? Barry are you okay? Do you need Caitlin checking your health again?” asked Iris worriedly as she slowly approached her lover. She gently placed a hand on his arm and he stopped vibrating but he was still shooting a foul glare at Mon-El, eyes cackling with pure power.

“You two Kara. Are you okay?” asked Mon-El as he placed a hand on his girlfriend's waist.

Suddenly, surprising everyone in the Cortex, Barry spun around and kissed Iris heatedly, picking her up from the back of her thighs and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Kara turned to Mon-El and placed her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck keeping him in place.

Iris and Mon-El stood there, confused and shocked slightly before their brains kicked in and they struggled out of their lovers' hold. Kara and Barry slowly let them out, both shooting slightly possessive looks at their lover before either placing them down or getting down respectively.

“So what was that?” asked Cisco after a pregnant pause, the only other sounds were the couples panting.

“Maybe a residual effect from Music Mistear?” suggested Caitlin.

“I doubt it.” muttered Wally, a disgusted look on his face. He hadn't wanted to see his older sister get kissed within an inch of her life by her boyfriend. Even if he was friends with him. Joe looked just as disgusted with the scene.

“Barry?” Iris asked again, more forceful, moving to stand in front of him, hands crossed, giving him a confused look.

“Kara?” Mon-El asked more hesitantly, moving in front of Kara, hands on her shoulder.

“Ah!” said J'onn, a small smirk on his face as he looked at Iris and Mon-El.

“What? You find out why they both went Godzilla on Iris and Mon-El?” asked Cisco.

“It seems that when Barry and Kara were whammied Iris and Mon-El’s counterparts seemed to have been, ehem, in a relationship.” he said, amusement coloring his tone.

Both Iris and Mon-El shared a look of disgust with the other, neither ever seeing each other as more than just friends.

“Barry!” Iris finally yelled and that snapped Barry out of his daze and he turned to look at Iris slightly worried.

“Kara!” yelled Mon-El and Kara finally snapped out of trying to kill Iris with her eyes.

“I'm so sorry.” gasped Kara, shooting Iris a mightily apologetic look. Iris just smiled at her, waving off her apology.

“Me two. I don't know what came over me.” said Barry, slightly shameful but Iris could tell that he didn't feel completely bad. At least not bad for the kiss and she's got to say, she didn't exactly regret it either.

“What clearly came over BA over here is that he needed to protect Iris!” said HR, a huge smile on his face, drumsticks patting out a beat in the air.

“And while that's normally amazing, you don't have to worry about anything. Me and Mon-El are just friends. Nothing is happening between us.” said Iris, a small grin in her face as she moved over to hug Barry. Wally mimed vomiting.

“I don't need to know anything about my older sisters sex life, thanks!”

“Kara, I love you. Iris is just a friend. That hug, it was just us having our own small party for working together and saving your lives.” said Mon-El, shooting Kara a smile. Kara blushed a dark red but nodded non the less.

She ran over and gave Iris a quick hug muttering sorry over and over under her breath, guilt obvious.

Barry just nodded at Mon-El, still feeling a tiny bit upset at the alternative version of Iris calling him her home.

“So what have we learned today?” asked J'onn.

“That both BA and Kara have seriously strong possessive and jealous streaks in them and not to touch, look or even think about Iris or Mon-El in any other way than sibling like or platonic.” answered HR, ever the helpful friend, smiling slightly.

“Right you are! Now let's go home! Alex is probably going to kill me for worrying her.” said Kara, taking Mon-El’s hand andeading him off to the breach.

“J'onn!” yelled Mon-El. J'onn smiled lightly at his two friends before following them.

“Let's go home. I want to show you something.” said Barry, nose nuzzling Iris's neck. Iris nodded slightly and Barry picked her up bridal style before spreading out of the Cortex.

“Well damn.” said Joe. “Did not know Barry could get like that.”

“I never wanted to know if he could get like that.” muttered Wally.

“Let's get you home.” said Joe, smiling slightly at his youngest.

“So is now a bad time to admit I had a tiny crush on Iris when we first met?” asked Cisco to Caitlin and HR.

“Absolutely! Unless you want to be murdered by Barry I suggest you never speak or think about that ever again.” said Caitlin, smiling slightly at her friend.

“Do you two want to watch a musical?” asked HR hopefully. Both Cisco and Caitlin turned around to say no but one look at HR changed their mind.

After all, everything is better in musicals.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked. I adore both West Allen and Karamel and I really want to write an Iris and Mon-El friendship one shot one day.
> 
> Please leave comments kudos and bookmarks! They mean so much!
> 
> Chacl out my Tumblr if you want to semd me prompts, fic idea or other things.


End file.
